Tommy
<--- back to Characters =Tommy= Autumn - Darkling - Mirrorskin - Club ---- Description Tommy, or "Double" to his close friends, is difficult to describe, being a mirrorskin. His "default" mask is an average looking, middle aged man rarely seen without cap and jacket. His true mien, only glimpsed by those who have earned his complete trust, appears as a skinny man without any defining characteristics at all...except for his face and skin, which looks gray. There's only a small bump where a nose should be, and slight depressions where eyes ought to go, and his mouth is locked into a huge parody of a smile, even when talking. ---- Background Tommy Thompson joined up to fight the evil Nazis in WW2, but back then, what able-bodied man didn't want to? All of America was behind the war, and he wanted his chance at glory! What he got was something else and entirely disappointing... He was stationed as part of a token force in a small village on the German border. That's right, while everyone else was winning (and dying for) the war in Europe, he was stuck in some backwater excuse for human civilization...until he saw a pale and shining figure while he was on watch one night. The next day, he told his squadmates, and they told the villagers, who came to him and gave him a warning. "Do not follow the shining lady. Those who do, do not return." Being from what he considered to be *actual* civilization, Tommy wasn't having any of the superstitious nonsense the villagers had to offer. He was going to track down this "shining lady" and bring the light of truth to these uneducated bumpkins! He was wrong, so very very very wrong. Tracking the pale figure through the forest was easy enough, until the forest got thicker and thicker, and the branches grew large, painful thorns and brambles. Sounds that he'd never heard before echoed through his new surroundings. Shapes of things that couldn't shouldn't ''be raced through the shadows. Knowing he was well and truly screwed, he called out, hoping the figure he'd been tracking would be able to help. A beautiful woman with cruel eyes appeared before him, offering sanctuary in exchange for service. He readily agreed, though he soon wished he hadn't. Abruptly, the forest, the sounds, and the shapes disappeared, leaving Tommy in a sterile white room with the pale woman. She snapped her fingers and an impossibly thin, skeletal figure stepped into the room through a door he hadn't seen open. The pale woman spoke, "I can't work with this...I need a blank slate! Blank slate, do you hear me!" The skeletal form moved to comply, and that's why Tommy's mien is devoid of nearly all definition, except his skin took on the color of a certain kind of stone... ---- Freehold Role Current Monarch of the Autumn Court. Self-styled information broker/gatherer. Much better than that last information broker and the last Monarch, of course. ---- Views On... Courts- : Spring- There're some people there that really should have considered Summer... : Summer- : Autumn- I've met more than my share of crazies before, Autumn does attract a lot of them, but Mallory is scary weird. : Winter- Clubs Motleys Others : Elizabeth: Looks way too much like that ''thing ---- Rumors & Hooks (IC Rumors:) He won't say so, but Tommy is TERRIFIED of the hedge. :: Tommy's got connections, perhaps ones that tie to...unpleasant...individuals :: Took a "business trip" right before the freehold started up. :: Nobody's seen his true mien, isn't that weird? Is he even one of the Lost? :: He's favored a little by every court, but how did he get that way? Assassinations? Blackmail? Tea Parties? There's even a rumor that he made some Winter Monarch laugh hysterically with a standup routine... :: Rumors of every kind float around him :: Claims he's never taken anyone to bed to hide the fact he gained his court favor by sleeping with all the monarchs. (OOC Hooks:) Tommy's been around Tucson for a while, not too long, but long enough to develop some fairly extensive contacts through the city. :: He's a little gruff, but would do almost anything for the freehold. :: He also considers himself to be kind of an authority on the true fae. :: He's absolutely goddamn awful in a stand up fight. :: He spreads rumors about himself, just because :: He's never taken anyone to bed (I'm looking at you, Spring Court!) Category:Character Category:Autumn Category:Darkling Category:Mirrorskin